


The Run In

by Blue_Robin



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Cormoran's Forgetful, F/M, Robin Isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Robin/pseuds/Blue_Robin





	The Run In

“Cormoran?” Unused as he was to hearing his full first name, from anyone other than Robin, it was natural that hearing it shouted from somewhere behind him would cause him to glance behind him as he and Robin walked toward the nearest Tube station. He stopped and turned but saw no one looking his way. Though the crowds were teeming in this area.

“Hmmm,” he heard his partner hum next to him, as she too scanned the crowds.

“You heard it too?” he asked. She nodded, blue-grey eyes still searching the crowd.

“Cormoran!” This time the shout was slightly louder, and as he turned again he spotted a tall blonde woman dodging and weaving through the crowd, hand up in the air, waving his way.

She was thin and angular, with incredibly pale skin, her eyes wide set and light blue.

He heard Robin’s quiet gasp as she caught a glimpse, but a quick look at her face gave him no clue as to what had shocked her.

“It is you!” The blonde almost squealed. “Oh! How are you?” She asked excitedly as she threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek. “Imagine running into you here of all places.”

“Imagine that.” He shrugged. Determined to play this off. His mind was blank though.

“I’ve followed everything in the papers. You must be incredibly busy now between The Ripper and that minister. What was his name?” Her face quirked into a puzzled frown as she glanced between him and Robin.

“Chiswell,” Robin supplied.

“Yes! That’s it!” She bounced on her toes, energy radiating from her every movement. “Oh, but you must be Robin?” And she held out her hand.

“That’s right,” Robin smiled as she shook the proffered hand. “Robin Ellacott.”

“Oh, it’s so nice to meet you. I’ve enjoyed reading about your cases. At least the ones being published by the papers.” The woman angled herself slightly more toward Robin. “It must be an incredibly interesting job. And you’re so lucky to get to work with Cormoran here.” She patted his arm affectionately. He smiled widely in response as both women glanced up at him, scrambling to hide the confusion he was mired in.

“It definitely has it’s moments.” Robin’s voice was warm, but he could hear the drollness layered in the response. “But yes. It’s interesting. Thank you for asking.” It was clear to him that Robin knew who this woman was. He wished she’d drop a hint.

“How’ve you been?” The blonde turned her smiling and curious gaze on him.

“Um. Fine. Good.” He stumbled. “Busy.” He punctuated this with a nod.

“Obviously.” She laughed. “I’ve been swamped too. Guy has me flying here and there doing shoots and I’ve only just got back, but I leave in three days for Cadiz.” She huffed out a breath. “I’m exhausted.” She smiled a commiserating smile at Robin.

Her identity finally hit him just as Robin replied, “Oh you must be. That’s got to be hard.”

“I just miss sleep. But I’m lucky, I guess. I shouldn’t complain.” She waved a hand through the air as if dismissing any hint of a complaint.

She turned, beaming, back to Cormoran, “I’d love to meet up for a drink when I get back from Spain.” She paused, twinkled at him. “If you’re free.”

“Um. Sure.” Shit. Fuck. He struggled to keep his voice casual. Even. To hide the panic. “I guess, just ring me when you get back.”

He was very aware of Robin suddenly. Aware that she knew who this was. Aware that she knew what had happened between them. Granted it had been a long time ago, but still. This wasn’t exactly something he wanted in the forefront of her memory. And he knew she had a prodigious memory.

“It was lovely to meet you Robin.” She leaned down to bestow a hug and two air kisses on Robin’s cheeks, who replied with, “Oh same,” before turning to him and rising on her toes to preform the same gesture. “I’ll call you,” she whispered next to his ear.

She lowered herself to her heels and took a step back as she said, “Talk soon Corm.”

And with a last sweet smile and wave at Robin she turned and disappeared back into the crowds thronging the street around them.

“She was nice.” He glanced down to see Robin smirking at him.

“She was.” He turned and started toward the Tube station. Waited.

“You forgot who she was didn’t you?” Robin needled.

“Course I didn’t. Ciara Parker.”

“Ah. I see.” Robin chuckled. “Funny. I could have sworn that was Ciara Porter.”

He glanced down to see her grinning up at him. He raised a confused brow at her but said nothing as they started down the steps to the Tube.

Robin, however, felt curiously light hearted.


End file.
